This invention relates generally to toilet paper dispensers and, more particularly, to a fixed-spool toilet paper dispenser, preferably made of plastic and having a removable outer bracket, which outer bracket may be of either the snap-on or screw-on type.
Toilet dispensers come in a variety of shapes and styles. Dispensers found in households typically consist of two posts (or the like) that extend outwardly and at a right angle from a bathroom wall. The posts are positioned far enough apart so that a spring-loaded cylinder, having a roll of toilet paper thereon, may be fitted between the posts and removably coupled thereto. For some users, including for example those suffering from arthritis or other conditions affecting the use of the hands, it can be difficult to load a roll of toilet paper onto such a dispenser. Even women with long fingernails can find it difficult or inconvenient to perform such a task.
A need existed for an improved toilet paper dispenser that requires less manual dexterity to load and unload the rollxe2x80x94while still providing for the secure retention of the roll on the dispenser. The improved dispenser should eliminate the need for a spring-loaded cylinder that must be coupled to posts, and instead should allow the roll to be placed onto the open end of a fixed-length cylinder. The improved dispenser should further include an end cap, having a diameter of about three inches, that will hold the roll in place during use, but that may be easily removed when it is necessary to position a new roll on the fixed-length cylinder. The end cap should be of the snap-on or screw-on type. Preferably, the improved dispenser should include a cover over the roll, to partially shield the paper from view and further to assist in the process of tearing a section of paper from the roll. The improved dispenser should, preferably, be formed from plastic.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet paper dispenser that requires less manual dexterity to load and unload the roll as compared to prior art dispensersxe2x80x94while still providing for the secure retention of the roll on the dispenser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet paper dispenser that allows the roll to be placed onto the open end of a fixed-length cylinder, and thus eliminates the need for fitting a spring-loaded cylinder between two posts.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet paper dispenser having a fixed-length cylinder onto which a toilet paper roll may be positioned, and having a readily removable end cap on the fixed-length cylinder to hold the roll in place during use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet paper dispenser that includes a cover over the roll, to partially shield the paper from view and further to assist in the process of tearing a section of paper from the roll.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet paper dispenser that may be strongly attached to drywall, which strengthened attachment is achieved with butterfly anchors or the like.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an improved toilet paper dispenser is disclosed. The improved toilet paper dispenser comprises, in combination: a mounting plate; a spool having a first end and a second end and adapted to receive thereon a roll of toilet paper; wherein the spool is coupled at the first end to the mounting plate; wherein the spool projects at a substantially right angle from the mounting plate; and an end cap detachably coupled to the second end of the spool and dimensioned to prevent the toilet paper from being removed from the spool.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an improved toilet paper dispenser is disclosed. The improved toilet paper dispenser comprises, in combination: a mounting plate; means for attaching the mounting plate to a surface of a wall; wherein the attaching means comprise a plurality of openings in the mounting plate, through which mounting hardware may be inserted; a spool having a first end and a second end and adapted to receive thereon a roll of toilet paper; wherein the spool is coupled at the first end to the mounting plate; wherein the spool projects at a substantially right angle from the mounting plate; wherein the spool comprises a tapered section and a cylindrical section; an end cap detachably coupled to the second end of the spool and dimensioned to prevent the toilet paper from being removed from the spool; and a top cover coupled to the mounting plate and positioned so as to extend over a top portion of the roll of toilet paper when in position on the spool.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for dispensing toilet paper is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of providing a mounting plate; providing a spool having a first end and a second end and adapted to receive thereon a roll of toilet paper; wherein the spool is coupled at the first end to the mounting plate; wherein the spool projects at a substantially right angle from the mounting plate; providing an end cap detachably coupled to the second end of the spool and dimensioned to prevent the toilet paper from being removed from the spool; mounting the mounting plate to a surface; detaching the end cap from the second end of the spool; positioning the roll of toilet paper on the spool; and coupling the end cap to the second end of the spool.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.